


Varying Degrees of Passion

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Doctor Doctor [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would like to stop talking altogether actually.  No, no, not true…say something rather dirty Ambassador Prentiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varying Degrees of Passion

“We should have a fight.”

Elizabeth’s tone was matter of fact as Tom pulled her up from the plush leather chair and into his arms. She leaned into him, relishing his Eskimo kisses.

“What should we fight about?” Tom kissed her nose, trailed kisses down the side of her cheek, the underside of her chin and then her collarbone. She wore a purple blouse; two buttons were undone. With his nimble fingers it could be open in no time.

“I don't know.” Elizabeth pursed her lips and he kissed her softly. “You say I'm a workaholic, maybe we could fight about that.”

“I'm a workaholic, Lids. We can't fight about that. What else?”

“Um…I don’t think you're a workaholic.” She ran her fingers through his hair and Tom practically purred. “You're just dedicated to your job and craft. As well you should be. It takes much dedication to be the best cardiovascular doctor in New England.”

“Outside of Boston.” He added.

“That’s crap. Boston’s not so big and bad…you're my favorite.”

“That’s all the confirmation that I need.” His arms tightened around her waist. He was excited, his work kept them apart for nearly three days. Tom called everyday and they talked but this was the first time since Saturday that he’d touched her. “So tell me why you'd want to fight with your favorite?”

“My mother always told me that arguing was healthy. The emotions of anger and even rage are the exact same as those for passion. So if a couple doesn’t have a few barnburners then…”

“They don’t love each other?” He asked.

“Well…OK, maybe it sounds weird when you say it aloud. That doesn’t make it untrue.” Elizabeth dipped her chin.

Tom smiled, drawing her chin up and kissing her. She moaned into his mouth, which turned him on even more. He opened his legs wider and pulled her to him.

“Passion is passion.” He whispered, his lips still lingering over hers. “We don’t need to fight to make up, love.”

“Studies show you often don’t put your best foot forward when you have nothing to prove.” Elizabeth replied in the same matter of fact tone that started the conversation.

“I have to prove that I am worthy of your mind, your body, your heart, and your soul. I take that quite seriously.”

“Tom…”

He smiled kissing her mouth. Holding her close, he inhaled the scent of her skin. Tonight it was Elizabeth Arden’s Red Door and it drove him mad. It didn't seem to matter what she wore, Tom was smitten. She always smelled so damn good.

His favorite part was that Elizabeth was beautiful because she wanted to be. The clothes she bought and wore, her accessories, her raven tresses, and her many scents…it was all to her liking. He liked it too but she surely wouldn’t change it if he didn’t. Tom didn’t know too many men who didn’t love a sexy, confident woman.

“You smell so good.” He murmured against her earlobe. When he nibbled on it, Tom felt Elizabeth shiver.

“I would like to continue this conversation.” She replied.

“I would like to stop talking altogether actually. No, no, not true…say something rather dirty Ambassador Prentiss.”

Elizabeth looked at him and laughed. He could always do that; knock her off her game in a good way. Here she was trying to talk about one thing and Tom was off and running on something else. He was such an amazing distraction. He was more than that though; much more. She’d been trying to put it into words for awhile now. It wasn’t often Elizabeth Prentiss found herself at a loss.

“We don’t talk dirty in the study, Doctor Barton.”

“Hmm, we don’t?” His fingers moved to undo her third button and then her fourth. Tom bent to kiss her breast; Elizabeth wore a purple bra today. “What do we do in the study?”

“Work.”

“Well I usually don’t think of it as work but I do my fair share of sweating so maybe I could just this once.”

“Thomas…”

“Let me make love to you. We’ll fight tomorrow, tonight we get naked and sweaty and dirty…and you'll do that thing you do.”

“What thing?” Her thigh grazed his erection. He was already hard and she liked that. Martha was gone they were alone. Wasn’t Tom always saying that sometimes it was fine to do things differently? It was healthy in fact to shake things up a little. Elizabeth was supposed to be staying healthy.

“Mmm, you know what thing. God, when you touch me…”

“I’ll touch you anyway you want.”

“Do you want me to beg for it?” He asked, grinding his hips on hers. Three days was too long and he was starving. “I’ll beg for it.”

“Just knowing that you would is good enough for me.” Elizabeth laughed some, caressing his face. “Let’s move over to the couch.”

Tom couldn’t get there fast enough. Elizabeth managed to slip out of her sensible but stylish black pumps before he was on her. He was the predator and she the prey. Tom finished off her blouse, sliding it off her shoulders and down her arms.

“Not on the floor, Tom; it’s Marc Jacobs.”

“You are so sexy when you’re materialistic.”

Elizabeth just laughed. If anyone else would’ve said it surely she would have been angry or sad, which she would’ve hidden with anger. With Tom, she knew he was being playful. Anyway, it was hard to be upset when clothes were rapidly coming off. Soon they were down to their skin except that Tom still seemed to be wearing his grey socks. That made Elizabeth laugh some more. He kissed her laughter.

“Passion 101,” Tom said, sliding a pillow under her tailbone. “What will we learn today?”

“I’m your devoted student and an overachiever.” She slipped her arms around him and held him to her. “Teach me, Doctor.”

They had been teaching each other since the moment Tom asked her to dinner. He was surprised when Elizabeth said yes…and she’d been saying yes ever since. He planned to show her all the passion seventy two hours apart had built up inside of him. He would enjoy her reciprocating when he was through. That was something they could definitely agree on.

***

  



End file.
